Complicated Love
by SkellyBelly
Summary: Bella Swan, a big-time actress, is getting married to Jacob Black, an engineer. The two couldn't be happier. But what happens when Bella is left in absolute despair and her only comfort is Jacob's worst nightmare, Edward Cullen? Join this crazy, messed-up trio in a heartwarming story about friendship, love, and very difficult decisions. [All human. One update each week.]
1. 1 - Wedding Preparations

My cellphone began to ring, waking me up from my deep slumber. I rubbed my eyes, sat up and stretched my stiff muscles before I finally picked up my phone. A lovely picture of my best friend, Alice, appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to wake you. Meet me in the lobby at twelve, okay?" she said. I flung the sheets back and slipped on my dressing gown.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked casually, walking into the kitchen and starting to make myself a coffee.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Remember, lobby at twelve. Bye." And with that, Alice hung up. I put the cellphone on the bench and flicked the kettle on.

After a quick coffee and some breakfast, I had a hot shower and washed my hair. I blow-dried and straightened my hair and put on a little bit of make up. I wore a maroon peacoat, glossy maroon heels, a white long-sleeve top and a pair of jeans. It looked great.

I slipped my cellphone and keys into my purse and met Alice downstairs in the lobby. I greeted her warmly with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Bella! You look great!" Alice complimented, smiling cheerfully.

"You too." I said, smiling back. Alice was wearing a baby blue peplum top with a bow around the waist, a grey cardigan, a pair of jeans and baby blue pumps.

"So... what are we doing and where are we going?" I asked curiously. Alice grinned.

"I'm taking you out for a special lunch. Come on. Let's go." I followed her out of the apartment building and onto Olive Street. Cars and people buzzed around us in the busy city, but Alice and I didn't mind. We chatted amongst ourselves and strolled down the street. We turned a left onto Seventh Street and explored a little until we found the cosy café Alice had discovered the other day; Le Café Bonjour. It was a lovely little French café with nice people and great food. After Alice and I were seated, I ordered a chai latte and a ham and tomato croissant and Alice ordered a cappuccino and a fruit salad, despite the cold weather.

"So," I asked, after the kind waiter took our orders. "Why did you bring me here again?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss your wedding." Alice explained, lacing her fingers together on the table. My fiancé and I had chosen Alice as our wedding planner. She would help us with references and choosing the right things for everything. "It's three weeks away and you haven't even sorted who is sitting where, the centerpieces, the playlist or food options! We need to get a move on. Anyways..."

After a deep conversation about my wedding and things I hadn't organized yet, we decided that she would drop by tomorrow after work and we would go through things then. Alice and I finished our order, paid and left, heading back towards my apartment. When we got there, I hugged Alice goodbye and thanked her for coming over. She drove away in her bright yellow Porsche.

I went back into my apartment and did some research on flower centerpieces and looked at the options of food at the reception my fiancé and I chose. I emailed the things I liked to Alice, cooked some spaghetti and watched Pretty Little Liars before finally dragging myself to bed.

* * *

I woke up at ten in the morning and made some pancakes. I called my fiancé over and set the table out neatly. Just as I was putting the pancakes on the table, I heard the doorbell ring. I took off my oven-mitts and rushed over to let my fiancé in. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a playful hug. We both laughed and he put me down gently. I smiled up at him. He was a tall man with russet skin, big brown eyes and short black hair. He was charming, cheeky, generous, gentle and an amazing kisser.

"Hey, Jacob." I greeted warmly. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He smiled cutely at me. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You?" he said.

"I'm good. So, do you like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes."

After a lovely breakfast and a cheerful discussion, trading recent stories in our lives, I left Jacob in the living room to go have a shower and get dressed. I came back a half hour later wearing a white tank top, grey sweatpants, grey uggs and a black and white aztec cardigan.

"You always manage to look gorgeous." Jacob complimented as I sat down next to him. I smiled.

"Thank you."

We just looked at each other for a moment, when Jacob seemed to have remembered something.

"I got you a present, Bella." he stated. I grinned happily.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. He hid the present behind his back and shook his finger.

"You have to close your eyes and put your hands out." Jacob ordered childishly, a grin playing on his lips. I pouted and closed my eyes, holding my hands out. Jacob placed four things in my palms and told me to open my eyes.

"Awesome! Twenty-one Jump Street, Catching Fire and We're The Millers! I've been wanting to see these for ages!" I cheered as I placed the DVDs on the coffee table and focused on the other gift. It was a small white jewelry box. I smiled gratefully at Jacob and cupped my hand under his jaw. He grinned and urged me to open it. I finally opened the box and found the most beautiful silver locket sitting inside. The locket was a silver oval with patterns carved into it. I smiled at Jacob again and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, baby." I said.

"Ah, don't mention it. Just walked by the jewelry shop and saw it. I immediately thought of you." he confessed. I kissed him again.

"Right. I'm going to go get the snacks and your going to put Catching Fire on. I'll be back in ten minutes." I instructed. Jacob dutifully put his hand to his forehead.

"Aye aye, Captain." I laughed and left to get the snacks.

* * *

2 and a Half Movies Later...

* * *

Ding dong. I put down the crisps and can of soft drink to answer the door.

"Hey, Alice! How was work?" I greeted, giving Alice a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice owned her on shop on Ninth Street. She sold the latest fashion trends for great prices.

"Good, good. Who have you got over?" she asked curiously. Jacob got up from the couch and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Jacob came for breakfast this morning and got me some DVDs and this locket." I showed Alice the locket around my neck.

"It's beautiful." she said. I invited her to watch the rest of 21 Jump Street with us and she reluctantly agreed. We finished the movie, cleaned up and Jacob left for a shower and some clean clothes. When Jacob left, Alice laid her planning things out on the dining table and we started with the centerpieces. I picked six favorites from a variety of websites, then narrowed it down to four, then to three, then to one. I ended up choosing some pretty white and purple flowers.

Just as Alice and I were moving the centerpiece papers to one side, there was a knock on the door. I let Jacob in, showed him which flowers I had picked and we moved onto the seating arrangements. After altering the wedding guests' seating arrangements many, many times, Jacob and I finally came to a firm agreement.

Seeing as it was six o'clock, none of us had had dinner yet and I had work tomorrow, I cooked lasagne and apple pie and we all ate together. Although Alice didn't like Jacob at first, he seemed to be growing on her. After we finished up desert, Alice and Jacob thanked me for dinner and a good time and left. I crashed on the couch, watched an episode of Pretty Little Liars and went to bed at nine o'clock.


	2. 2 - Miss Denali

**A/N:** _Hey, everyone! Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter Complicated Love! I have a feeling this one is going to be a really good one. I have already planned out everything for this story and am super committed to it! Quick shoutout to LisaLisa3232 for favoriting the fanfiction. Thank you so much, lovely! It really means a lot to me! Please favorite and follow this fanfiction if you like it, and in order for the next chapter to come, I would like at least one review. Thank you all, my lovelies!_

_SkellyBelly X_

* * *

Knock, knock. I got up from the couch and grabbed my keys, my purse, my phone and my printed monologue, stuffing them all in my handbag. When I opened the door, I was facing a tall, slender man. His shaggy black hair constantly fell in front of his warm chocolate brown eyes. His complexion was pale and his body was bony. He looked like the typical creepy, bad guy in a movie, but nonetheless, the man smiled at me happily and greeted me with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Bella!" he said in his husky voice.

"Hi, Ethan. How are you?" I said, smiling contentedly.

"I'm great. You got everything?" asked Ethan. I nodded and held up my pink handbag.

"Mhm. Let's go."

"I picked up some coffee on the way. You usually have a chai latte, right?"

"How did you know?"

"We've been friends for, what... two years now?"

"Something like that."

And with that, Ethan Green took me back to his silver Mercedes-Benz and we drove down the busy streets of L.A. together. It took us about twenty minutes to get to the studio where Ethan and I were both auditioning for an action movie. When we arrived, I had finished my coffee and dumped the cup in the bin. Ethan and I were chatting excitedly about the movie and the roles we were auditioning for. I was auditioning for Catherine, a scientist with an attitude and a gun, and Ethan was auditioning for Russell, a hero who goes down in battle.

We pushed the doors to the studio open and asked the kind reception lady, Rita, where the auditions were being held.

"In Mr. Cullen's office. Fifth door on your left. You can't miss it." explained Rita. We thanked her and went to find Mr. Cullen's office. I slapped Ethan playfully on the shoulder as he snooped through the offices of some of the other directors.

"Miss O'Moore... Mrs Jenkins... Mr Hudson... Miss Dena-" Ethan abruptly stopped listing the names of the directors. I watched him, confused, as all the color in his face drained away. His eyes glazed over and his expression looked horrified.

"E-Ethan?" I stammered nervously. I shook his shoulder and he snapped out of his strange trance.

"Ethan, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He exhaled a shaky sigh and shook his head, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the fifth office on the left. I caught a glimpse of the nameplate nailed to the door and wondered who Miss Denali was and what Ethan had seen.

Ethan closed the door behind us and released me from his tight grip. I rubbed my wrist gently, ignoring the pain for now and turning to face three men sitting behind a table with clipboards and pens in their hands. I was immediately taken aback by the man sitting in the middle's appearance.

He had soft bronze hair, a ghostly pale complexion and a crooked smile that made me want to melt. His kind green eyes locked with mine and his smile widened just a little bit. I flashed a quick smile and cleared my throat.

"Um, hi. I'm Isabella Swan and this is Ethan Green." I said nervously. When the man in the middle stood up, a huge lump formed in my throat. He walked around the table and shook hands with both Ethan and I.

"Welcome, Ethan and Isabella -"

"Um, it's Bella." I clarified.

"Bella, is it? Well, Welcome Ethan and Bella. My name is Mr. Cullen. These are my colleagues; Frank Williams and Lloyd Johnston. We have Bella's audition scheduled first and then yours, Ethan, but seeing as you too are the last people auditioning, you can choose who goes first." Mr. Cullen said in a voice as soft as silk.

"Uh - do you want to go first, Ethan?" I asked. Ethan thought about for a moment before nodding.

When I looked at him, his expression was blank. Every minor detail of his face seemed lifeless... except his eyes. His eyes were fiery orbs full of anger and pain. I turned away before it became to much, forced a weak smile directed at Frank, Lloyd and Mr. Cullen and walked out of the room.

I sat on a purple pouf next to a fake pot-plant outside of the office and let my head gently fall back onto the wall, closing my eyes. Something was wrong with Ethan, and I knew it had something to do with Miss Denali's office. But what could he have possibly have seen to do this to him? It killed me to see him like this, obviously pained by whatever was behind that door.

Suddenly, I had an idea. My eyes flashed open and I stood up. I marched over to Miss Denali's office door and knocked firmly on the door three times. A very smug looking woman answered the door about thirty seconds later.

She had long, curly bleach-blond hair covering her yellowish, brownish eyes. Her skin was pale and her cold smile was filled with amusement. She gave me the elevator eyes and her cruel smile dropped. She let go of the door frame and walked into the hallway. I started to back up.

"Who... are... you?" she asked accusingly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I-I'm Bella Swan. You must be Miss D-Denali?" I stammered nervously. Miss Denali took a step back and looked me all over again

"Don't call me 'Miss Denali'." she spat bitterly. "My name is Tanya. What do you want?" she asked suspiciously. Tanya placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. My eyes widened in panic. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to say. I couldn't exactly say; 'My friend saw something in your office and it made him go insane. Do you think you could help me?'

She shifted her weight impatiently and pursed her lips.

"Well?"

"Um... can-can I, uh, have a look in your office for a second, p-please?"

"Why?"

"Um... well, you see, I-"

Ethan walked out of Mr. Cullen's office quietly and walked pass Tanya and I obliviously. Mr. Cullen stood in the doorway, looking at Miss Denali and I. I smiled weakly.

"Well, um," I said, looking Tanya in the eye. "Nice to meet you, Mi- Tanya. I got to go to my audition now. Uh, see you later!" I shook her hand nervously and raced inside the office, desperate to get away. When Mr. Cullen closed the door, I was so relieved to not have to deal with her.

Mr. Cullen sat back down in his seat and I rocked back on forth on the balls of my feet. An awkward silence filled the air. Frank cleared his throat.

"Alright, Miss... uh, Swan, was it? Who are you auditioning for?" he asked.

"Oh, right." I laughed nervously at myself. "Um, I'm auditioning for Catherine. And, but the way, just call me Bella."

I fished my printed monologue out of my handbag and cleared my throat, ready to begin my audition.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you guys so much for reading this next chapter! And just a heads up for the people who haven't read the Twilight Saga, Ethan Green is an OC. See if you can guess what he saw!_

_Thanks again for reading!_

_SkellyBelly X_


	3. 3 - An Awkward Phone Call

**A/N: **_Hi everyone! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I am so sorry about that. Anyways, I am very proud to say that I have hit 265 views! Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time read the first two chapters of my fanfiction. Quick shoutouts to: Vampirelover2012, garose35, kjanell16, 5starbarbie, Kerster11, luvs1312, shaeskye and a huge thanks to Hailey (a guest), for reviewing my fanfiction! You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you all, my lovelies, and I will be sure to be updating sooner from now on, promise ;)._

_SkellyBelly X_

* * *

I opened the silver car door and slid into the passenger seat. I plugged my seatbelt in and took the chai latte from the cup holder. Ethan reversed out of the park and drove out of the parking lot. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, pushing himself against the back of the leather seat. My eyebrows knitted together in concern and I frowned.

"What is the matter with you?" I yelled loudly, pushing Ethan's shoulder impatiently. His mouth twisted into a grimace as his eyes blinked firmly.

"What did you see, Ethan?" I asked, a little quieter this time. Still, he gave me no answer. Then his grimace full of hate turned into a grimace full of pain. I blinked back a few tears, a pang of guilt erupting inside of me.

"Ethan, please," I begged quietly. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

"Bella, just shut up. Just... shut up." Ethan croaked. His throat strained and his grimace tightened. I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. Ethan was stubborn like that; once he'd made up his mind, there was no changing it. I knew better than to argue.

The rest of the car-ride was silent. Another fifteen minutes later, the car stopped outside of my apartment building. I stared at Ethan's fiery eyes for a moment with pity, before kissing him on the cheek and leaving with my handbag. As soon as my feet touched the road, the silver Mercedes-Benz zoomed out of sight. I sighed and walked inside the apartment building, dragging my feet along.

Despite it being twelve-thirty, I was exhausted, upset and thoroughly confused. Ethan wasn't the kind of person to open up and express his feelings and emotions honestly. Ethan would bottle everything up inside and avoid the problem for as long as he possibly could. I sighed dully and stepped inside the elevator. I pressed the fourth button and stood quietly, waiting for the elevator to reach my floor. As soon as the thick doors opened, I stepped into the hallway and walked to the forty-seventh door. My silver key twisted against the lock and the door creaked open. I dropped my keys in the key bowl and kicked off my shoes, closing the door and slumping on the couch. I rested my eyes and rubbed my temples firmly. Just as I was about to doze off, a knock at the door jolted me awake. I sat upright and groaned as I walked to the door.

"What?" I asked groggily when I opened the door. A slightly hurt Alice pushed past me and into my apartment. I closed the door and followed her to the dining table.

"Alice, what're you doing here?"

"We have to sort out the food options, remember?" she reminded me annoyingly. I groaned and sat next to her at the dining table, holding my head in my hands.

"Do we have to do that now?" I whined, yawning. Alice slammed her papers down on the table and rolled her eyes, obviously irritated.

"In fact, we do, actually. Today's the deadline. If we don't sort out the food by three o'clock this afternoon, they're going to cancel." explained Alice. I groaned in annoyance and threw my head back.

"But it's only forty past–" I started, but Alice cut me off.

"Bella, we are doing this now." she ordered. I groaned again and brought my chin back into my hands.

"Fine."

"Great. So, I went over to Jacob's work during his lunch-break and talked to him about his preferences. This is what he said he wanted..." Alice showed me a list of various foods. I noticed some weren't even in the options.

"Yes, no, no, yes, not even in the options, yes, yes, no." I said, going through the list of foods.

We ended up deciding on steak or pork for the main course, pasta or shnitzels for the kids, sticky-date pudding, lemon meringue or a sundae for desert with optional choices of garlic bread, herbal bread or hot chips as side dishes/appetizers.

* * *

"See you later, Alice!" I called as Alice waved goodbye.

"Love you, bye!" she called back as the elevator doors closed. I shut the door and yawned loudly. I was very tired. I dragged myself into my bedroom and had a quick refreshing shower, changing into a maroon sweater, aztec leggings and some fluffy socks. I made myself some coffee, grabbed my headphones, MP3 Player and cellphone and laid down on the couch, plugging my headphones into my ears, blasting the latest tunes. It seemed to relax me a little. I checked my text-messages and turned my phone off, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. My cellphone's ringtone filled the silent air. I slowly woke up and answered it.

"Hello, Bella speaking." I said tiredly into the phone.

"Hi, Bella. This is Edward Cullen speaking." replied a soft voice. My eyes widened and I sat up in one fast movement.

"Mr Cullen?" I yelped, my voice raising to a higher octave than normal. The humble director chuckled half-heartedly. I noticed that his tone seemed a little tense.

"Um, yes Bella. It's me, Mr Cullen. But my name is Edward. Cullen. Edward Cullen." Mr Cullen said nervously. I walked to the fridge and grabbed my water bottle, taking a long sip while he babbled on about his name.

"Mr Cullen, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. So, listen, um... do you want to go to the movies with me? Friday night?" he asked quietly. I almost choked on my water at thought. I was getting married a little over two weeks.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you just ask me out?" I said, even though I knew I had heard him perfectly.

"My apologies. Terrible idea. So sorry. I need to feed my dogs, though so... bye." he said, obviously wounded.

"Oh, no, no, no! It's not like that at all! I think you're a very se-... nice... man. It's just that... have I mentioned to you that I am engaged and am getting married in two weeks?"

"Oh god. I feel like a total idiot. I am so, so sorry." Once again, Mr Cullen and I eerie enveloped in a very uncomfortable silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mr Cullen asked.

"Sure." I replied, desperate to break the tension between us.

"Were you about to call me sexy?" My face turned a deep shade of red.

"Um, n-no. Of course not. That would be, com-completely out of order. Listen I go to go... bye."

"Bella, hang on, I-" I had already hung up before he had time to say anything else and threw my phone across the room, infuriated. I couldn't believe I was about to call him sexy.

* * *

**A/N:** _So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews. I would love to hear your opinion!_


End file.
